konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Inn
__TOC__ For room list see Resident Listing What is the Inn The inn is a four story tall home for everyone living in the Clearing nearly every Forester calls it home, save for a few exceptions and even then they may have a room they return to whenever they visit. The Inn itself is often thought to be magic as several parts of it have been destroyed, maimed, and utterly torn apart, yet somehow it seems to repair itself. As well once a resident takes a room it seems to take on the attributes of that person and to change in a way to make them comfortable. Porch There's a porch, just outside the front doors of the inn, which is slightly raised with steps in front. Those wishing to be outside, but not face the elements, can utilize this porch's awning and benches. It has a nice view of the Lake, across the clearing. Livingroom Just beyond the entrance to the inn is a simple living room with an assortment of couches and bean bag chairs. There is also a flatscreen television on the wall above a fireplace which is connected both to the living room and the library on the other side. To the West, there is a bar which also serves as the kitchen counter. On the North wall, there are two methods of vertical travel: a staircase and an elevator. The elevator is no longer an entrance to the Pet Shop. Kitchen The kitchen has a dining table and wrap around counters with basic kitchen appliances, microwave, stove, and a large fridge. The refrigerator is usually stocked with just about any food item one could require. Whoever does the shopping must be very considerate -- even objects that are only edible to some obscure species can be found in the refrigerator or pantries. Library The Library's entrance is to the side of the fire place in the living room. The library itself is quite large, even including it's own stair case to the upper floors. It has a plethora of overstuffed chairs, tables, and even desks for one to enjoy the many books that are avaible. As with the rest of the inn the Library is magical, having practically any subject anyone would ever wish to read about. Connected to the Inn is one of the many rest rooms of the inn, which also connects to the hall with the only rooms on the first floor. Basement Is a fairly normal basement in contrast to the rest of the Inn, is has the water heater and really nothing spectacular for a basement, other than a portal to another Dimension. The basement also has a second basement which has a living area for robotic residents if they so wish to live below ground. Roof The roof can be accessed by the elevator or stairs. It features a terrace, as well as a hatch leading to a room on the top floor. Floors The floors of the Inn are rather basic, with ten small rooms arranged around the perimeter to the East and West. In the middle of each floor are two rooms. One is a sizable bathroom, and the other is a larger room, usually utilized by multiple people, or for communal services. The rooms on the South side of each floor are also of the larger variety. Arcade Syriana took the larger room on the top floor and also took all the arcade machines out of the first floor and moved them up to that room. She's currently working on an Entertainment/Rec center there. There would also be several flyers scattered about the inn, hyping the new Entertainment/Arcade. The layout is as follows: In the middle of the room would be two long tables with four computers on them each, as well as very comfortable reclining desk chairs at each station. On the right and left hand walls would be the arcade machines that used to reside downstairs. On the back wall would be two large televisions, with four bean bags around them each. They would be set up with various off-brand consoles she'd been able to find in the city, as well as all the games she'd been able to buy for them. In the right hand corner is also a very large Juke Box.. It is made to look like an antique, but it would actually be just a very large MP3 player with a huge library of music. It connects to a few speakers she'd put in each corner of the room. The corner near the door, to the right, would have a giant Coca Cola machine that dispensed various drinks for free with just the touch of a button, though the supplies inside would be limited. And the corner to the left near the door would have a theater-style popcorn machine, also with a finite supply of popcorn that will probably have to be restocked. The lights would be black lights, and all along the walls there would be murals, painted by Timibel, in invisible black light paint. Also, the room underneath it has two more tables with eight more computers at them, all of which are connected upstairs via a LAN cable. The downstairs room would also have speakers running from the Juke Boxs upstairs so everyone listens to the same music. The bottom floor is dedicated strictly to retro gaming, with large screen TV's and older gen consoles. There would be one giant TV with four bean bags around it in each corner, as well as more arcade machines. On the first floor, were vending machines for various snacks. And there is also a small table next to them, with a microwave on it, for the heating up of snacks. Category:Places